Mew Mew Power: Zoey's Final Act
by mastercontrol12
Summary: With Kiki dead, Zoey falls into depression, read and find out!


Mastercontrol Presents

"Mew Mew Power: Zoey's Final Act"

(i don't own Mew Mew Power)

it has been several months since Kiki's death, (**see Mew Mew Power: X-mas Chaos!) **and the mews are still relling from the loss.

Bridget tried to cope by making a Kiki plushie that talked, but it didn't fill the void.

Corina and Renee tried to forget but it only made the wounds worse.

and without Kiki to bring life to the cafe, Customers stopped coming.

but the one who was hurting the most was Zoey, she already lost Mark in a car accedent, and her Dad died in his sleep.

losing 3 people was more than enough to send anyone over the edge.

every now and then, she would visit her grave...

_hey Kiki,_

_it's been a while,_

_things have been tough without you,_

_you used to bring life to our lives,_

_now...now...sniffle..._

_everything's nothing but sorrow._

"ELLIOT! ELLIOT!" said MiniMew.

"Put him through..." Zoey said.

"Zoey! where are you?" Elliot spoke through the robot, "we need you back at the cafe!"

"Be right there..." she said.

**At the cafe Mew Mew...**

"i'm here.." she said, only to find her classmates Mimi and Megan, her Mom, the others and Elliot and Westly.

they were sitting together in a circle...

"oh god..." she thought.

"Zoey, for the past few months, you been visiting Kiki's grave, you've barely eaten anything and you've been Rejecting contact with us after the incident." said Renee.

"we miss Kiki too, but you have to accept that she's gone and you have to move on." said Corina.

"I CAN'T BELEVE WE ARE EVEN DISCUSSING THIS! KIKI'S DEAD AND YOU ALL JUST WANT TO FORGET HER!" Bridget yelled.

"No one wants to forget her Bridget, but Zoey hasn't eaten in a week, if things don't improve, we could have Two dead Mews on our hands" said Corina.

Zoey said nothing...

"And Bridget, you're not doing any better, that Kiki plushie is starting to scare customers" said Eliot.

"what!" Bridget said.

"the reason i called you and Zoey here is...i would like you both to turn in your uniforms and Pendants, as of now, you are both fired..." Eliot said.

"HUH?" both said.

"it's not your fault, it's mine, i should have did a background check on you both, you both are Physically capable, but not Emotionaly ready to handle the responabillity.." said Eliot, "this is for your own good, i can't remove the Animal DNA, but i can find others, some more..._stable_"

Angered, the two took off their pendants and threw them at Eliot.

"Wait!" said Eliot.

they both stopped moving.

"Take MiniMew with you, a Gift...i can always build another." The blond said.

The former mews walked away...

Zoey's mom stood up and said. "i thought you going to make Zoey feel better, not piss her even more, i hope you are proud of yourself."

Megan called Corina a Lazy bitch and left, while Mimi gave Elliot "the finger"

"Did i do the right thing?" he said

"yes, some people just aren't meant to play the hero" Corina said.

"it was the proper thing..." Renee said.

After that, things became even worse...

Enraged, Bridget took Kung fu classes in her spare time, she became bitter, violent, homocidal, killing some of her classmates and ending up in prison.

as for Zoey, After Bridget's Trial, people saw less and less of her...

**The next Morning...**

"Zoey! Breakfast!" her mom said.

She went upstairs to find her daughter missing!

on Zoey's bed, a note was found...

_Mom, if you're reading this, i'm already gone,_

_i've got nothing left to live for,_

_so...this will be my final act._

_Farewell,_

_Zoey_

"ZOEY!" her mom screamed.

she called 911, and the police began a frantic search, but to no avail.

But Renee knew where to look, in her note, Zoey said that this was to be her final act, it would have to be the last place anyone would ever think to look for a 13-year old girl...

"The power plant!" Renee said as she transformed and ran to her fallen friend.

In the power plant...

Zoey was waiting, her body wrapped in C-4's and Dynamite like a warm blanket.

in a way, she was going to feel very warm in a few seconds.

5...

no holding back...

4...

no turning chicken..

3...

no more Mew Mews!

2...

time to end this..

1...

now...

click...BOOOOOM!

The entire plant is engulfed in flames, Renee was too late!

"Zoey...why?" she thought.

this was it...Zoey's final Act!

THE END

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
